


Blue Flames

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: A new year starts at Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. The students at Hogwarts also notice the new relationship that has developed between George and Euphemia.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Euphemia Black
Series: The Killer's Daughter [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Blue Flames

"I sat down and tried to rest. I could not; though I had been on foot all day, I could not now repose an instant; I was too much excited. A phase of my life was closing tonight, a new one opening tomorrow: impossible to slumber in the interval; I must watch feverishly while the change was being accomplished."  
\- Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre

15\. Blue Flames

On the morning of September 1st, everyone in the house began to get ready for their first day back at Hogwarts. Everyone was bustling about the house, filling their trunks with their items, pulling on clothes, and getting ready to floo to the platform. It was a rather hectic morning, but it was filled with excitement. After the past week of worrying, all of the teenagers felt nothing but relief as they realized they would be back at Hogwarts within a matter of hours.

Euphemia had woken up extra early to get ready for the day, wanting to redress her arm before anyone else woke up. It was a rather ghastly sight that even she was a little disturbed by. It still ached and she had to continuously reapply a cooling potion to keep the heat away, but it was easy enough to cover up. Her whole arm had been burned including her hand, so that was wrapped as well.

She was just thankful that it was her left arm that had been burned and not the other since her right hand was her dominant hand. Once she was done wrapping it up, she slipped a sweater over her body and made sure it covered her hand. She didn't want to drag any attention to the injury if she didn't need to. She pulled on a pair of worn mom jeans and then slipped on some shoes before going downstairs to the kitchen.

Since the rest of the house was just waking up, she helped Molly make sandwiches for the train ride. They worked in peaceful silence as others started to file down into the kitchen slowly. Not everyone was a morning person, so it was a struggle to get everyone going.

Everyone was beginning to feel a bit hesitant about heading back to school after the events at the Quidditch World Cup but knew that they needed to have their education. Plus, if they wanted to know how to defend themselves, they would need as much education as possible. It wouldn't do them very well if a war started and they didn't know how to defend themselves from dark wizards.

The first few to come downstairs were Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all early risers out of habit and started bustling around the first floor. The next to descend was George and walked over to Euphemia and gave her a warm hug before yawning. She pinched his cheek and he yelped.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

"You were yawning, figured maybe a pinch would wake you up," she joked and he laughed at her response.

"Ah, thanks for that." He spoke before pinching her cheek back.

Soon enough, everyone in the house was up and going, getting ready for the trip to the train station. After Arthur was ready, everyone rushed over to the fireplace and grabbed their handfuls of flu powder before throwing them down to get to King's Cross Station.

As she stepped out of the floo station, she rubbed her arm lightly as it felt like her skin was singed once again. Any sort of apparition hurt the wounds on Euphemia's arm, but it would quickly go away afterward.

George came up on her side and placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked as he noticed her discomforted appearance.

"Yeah, it'll be fine in a minute." She responded with a weak smile. He nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

She closed her eyes and hummed with content. He pulled away from her and grabbed her uninjured hand in his. They walked towards the train and found an empty compartment. George sat down next to her on her right side and then soon afterward, Fred and Ginny walked into the compartment. They all yawned in unison as it was still relatively early for them, something they would have to quickly get over with the start of the school year.

Euphemia was thrilled to be back for the upcoming year but was also slightly stressed out by the amount of studying she was going to have to do with the coming months. She was going to do course loads to skip two years though she didn't mind. She had spent almost her entire summer working on assignments for fifth and sixth year so she could put them aside. She figured she would be able to breeze through the year without complaint.

The group started talking and the topic quickly fell onto the topic of the attack at the world cup.

"Do you think they were death eaters?" Ginny asked.

Euphemia sighed. "I can't think of who else it would be." She responded. "I just hope this doesn't mean what we think it does."

George rubbed her shoulder softly but didn't say anything.

"There was this green skull and snake in the sky afterward when we were looking for Harry. It was creepy. I could've sworn I heard somebody shouting before it appeared." Ginny elaborated.

Shivers ran down Euphemia's spine at the mention of the skull and snake. It was a symbol that was associated with Voldemort and the death eaters. It had to be them. It couldn't be the dark lord though, could it? He had been defeated so long ago and there hadn't been any mention of him coming back since the first year and that had been put to bed at the end of the year. He couldn't possibly be back.

"I'm sure it's just some old followers trying to scare everyone," she said, trying to be optimistic about the situation. "Let's not worry about it too much."

They all nodded in agreement and sat in silence except for the Weasley's throwing jokes around and the occasional pranking object. The twins had started creating small objects that they were planning on selling so they could start a joke shop. It was quite fitting since they were the biggest jokers in all of Hogwarts.

After the five-hour train ride, they arrived at Hogsmeade station and found an empty carriage. They all got on and headed toward the castle, pulled by whatever invisible force was there. Soon they approached the school and saw the lights in the great hall illuminating the windows. The sight sparked a feeling of excitement.

One by one, they stepped off of the carriage. Euphemia was the last to get out. She was taking the last step and missed it by an inch. She crashed into George's chest and they fell to the ground. They both yelped as they fell down on the gravel. She looked down into his eyes and smiled softly, before getting up and helping him off of the ground.

He grabbed her hand and they walked into the castle. They walked into the great hall and found their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They chatted with others and were soon joined by Parvati who had finally parted from her sister. A small food fight started between Dean, Seamus, and Neville, which Fred and George joined in as well, but McGonagall strolled over and threatened to assign detention to the boys if they didn't halt in throwing lamb chops and treacle tarts at each other.

They quickly paused and went back to chatting instead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in eventually with smiles on their faces and took their normal spots. While they were waiting for the feast to begin, they had noticed a large golden tower sitting at the front, just in front of the podium. It drew everyone's attention eventually, trying to guess what it was for or what was inside.

Eventually, Dumbledore walked up to the podium that stood before the staff dining table and silenced the students. He gave them a warm smile welcoming them back from their summer holiday. Dumbledore begins to speak.

"Now that we are all sorted into our houses and nicely settled, an announcement needs to be made. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Everyone among the tables begins chattering away with excitement and some with concern. "For those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete.

"Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later." Dumbledore paused for a moment before showing them another warm smile. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

Dumbledore gestured to the doors at the back of the hall, which opened to a group of young women adorned in light blue dresses and the same color of hats. They flitted down the aisles of the tables and to the front of the hall. Small blue butterflies fluttered around them and shimmering sparkles flew through the air, mesmerizing everyone around them.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore spoke and they moved their attention to the back of the hall again.

Euphemia whipped around and saw a group of men in grey outfits, looking serious and strong. They all had staffs in their hands and they started running down the hall before stopping and banging the sticks on the ground, causing sparks to fly and leave soot imprints on the stone floors. One of the boys turned and winked at Euphemia and her hair turned fuchsia pink. George looked over to her and her hair flattened to blush pink, the color she always had with him.

The rest of the Durmstrang boys made it to the front of the room and stopped in a neat formation. Dumbledore turned to look at the students of his school and motioned for them to stand up. They all reluctantly stood up and Dumbledore leads them into their school song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something, please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff. For now, they're bare and full of air, dead flies, and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot. Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot."

The students finished their singing and the other two groups of students slowly applauded them. The school song was definitely a tad cheesy, but Dumbledore rather enjoyed it. The students took their seats once more as Dumbledore continued on with his speech about the tri-wizard tournament.

"I would like to say a few more words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore explains and the rooms sets into an ominous tone, though Fred has an open-mouthed smile on his face.

"Wicked," he says aloud. Ginny elbows him in the side and he pretends that he is in pain.

Dumbledore continues. "For this reason, the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartemius Crouch."

The nervous-looking man with a small mustache steps forward, just ahead of the podium. All of a sudden, the ceiling makes a horrid roar, and everyone ducks for cover as if something were about to fall. The ceiling crackled with thunder and lightning, which was quickly silenced by a spell being cast by an unknown figure just entering the room by the staff table.

He had a strange eye that protruded from his face with a metal ring strapped to it. The eye looked around wildly as if searching for something frantically. It landed just a few inches away from Euphemia and she looked over to see it pointing straight at Harry. Harry looked conflicted by the sudden happenings and why the eye was focused on him.

The man walked over to Dumbledore and they greeted each other quietly before he went to lean against the wall, taking a swig from a flask of who knows what. The speech was then resumed by the shy man who was trying to gain control back over the situation.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." As soon as he finished, the whole student body was in an uproar over the news. It seemed absolutely incredulous to some that they couldn't enter.

George called out with the crowd. "That's rubbish!"

Fred followed suit. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Euphemia pinched both of the twin's arms gently. They looked over to her.

"What? It is," they spoke simultaneously.

She rolled her eyes and they turned back to the front. Others still booed and showed their own form of protest with words. Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Silence!" He shouted and it went quiet.

He turned towards the golden tower that had stood place in the center for a while now. He cast magic over the tower and it slowly melted away to reveal a goblet that looked to be made out of stone. A blue flame erupted, scaring the first row and the girls from Beauxbatons.

"This is the goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament needs merely to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. From this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Dumbledore finished and looked out over the students. He quickly broke the somber mood. "Let the feast begin!" He shouted, and the food appeared on the tables.

Everyone dug into the food in front of them eagerly and conversation sprouted up about the tri-wizard tournament. Some talked about how angry they were they couldn't enter, some talked about ideas of getting around the rule, and the ones that were eligible talked about if they were going to enter or not.

"We'll find a way around it, won't we Freddy?" George asked, kicking Fred underneath the table.

Fred laughed. "Of course, we'll figure out something."

Euphemia slapped a hand over her face. Of course, they were going to try and get themselves into the tournament. They were troublemakers and it would be perfect for them.

Throughout the rest of the meal, everyone joked around and talked about whatever they pleased. As they went through the meal, more and more people took notice of the new closeness that Euphemia and George now had. The two were aiming to hide it though. The two were very happy together and everyone could see it.

The meal soon ended and it was time to head up to their houses. George and Euphemia walked hand in hand up to Gryffindor Tower with their other fellow housemates. They were welcomed by the Fat Lady as usual and her loud singing which halted when they approached.

The Fat Lady gave them a smile. "Welcome back! Good to see you." She paused and looked to the white-haired girl. "How was your summer, Euphemia?" She asked.

"It was good, thank you!" She responded.

"Well then, password?" The Fat Lady questioned.

"Balderdash," Euphemia answered.

The door swung open and the students flooded into the common room. Everyone went up to their dorms first to change into casual clothes and to sort out their belongings. Euphemia debated on grabbing a textbook to continue reading through but figured she could at least wait to focus on schoolwork until tomorrow. She instead grabbed a card game from her trunk.

Euphemia changed into a green sweatshirt that had the Holyhead Harpies logo adorning it and a pair of mom jeans and some wool knit socks under some worn white trainers. She threw her massive hair into a ponytail to get it out of her face.

Before she went back downstairs, she remembered she needed to change the dressings on her arm. She slipped her sweatshirt off, leaving her in a black tank top. Seconds later, Parvati walked into the room while Euphemia was unwrapping her burned arm. The other girl gasped at the grizzly sight but looked to Euphemia to see if she was alright.

While the wound was uncomfortable and sometimes painful, it was bearable enough that she didn't cry anymore when tending to it. Undressing it sometimes aggravated it, but it always felt better when she put a new layer of burn potion on top and then re-wrapped it.

"Effie, how the hell did you get that?" Parvati asked.

Euphemia sighed. "I got hit with a confringement charm at the world cup. It was an accident." She explained to her friend who was now looking very concerned.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"A little bit, but nothing I can't handle."

Once she had wrapped her arm again, she slipped her sweatshirt back over her head and adjusted the sleeves so that they covered her hands, looking more like sweater paws. Parvati gave her another soft smile and Euphemia returned it. She grabbed the cards off of the top of her bed and walked back downstairs to the common room.

As she stepped into the common room, she saw George and Fred sitting by the fire chatting with Lee, Seamus, and Dean. She walked closer to the group and Dean gestured to her and George turned around with a bright smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She squeezed his hand and stepped forward, returning the warm smile.

He pulled her down into a hug and she sighed at the warmth of his arms. She sat down on the ground between his legs and she tilted her head back to look at him. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly. He always made sure that his hand was on the right side, not wanting to cause her any pain, if possible.

The other guys felt weird that there was a girl hanging out with them now, but saw that George was quite happy with Euphemia. The two had originally seemed like an unlikely pairing, but they saw how naturally they flowed together and supported each other. They looked so natural in their movements like they had never been strangers.

Euphemia always felt bad, like she was stealing George away from Fred, after all, they were twins. She had talked to Fred earlier that week and asked him about it, but he said that he didn't mind as long as George was happy. She asked him again if he was absolutely fine with this and he assured her that she had nothing to worry about.

Fred admired her as well and thought she was beautiful. He was a tad jealous of his twin for having won the girl but knew that George was very happy with her. He would always admire her though, watching with innocent envy.

Fred noticed the game that sat on the arm of the chair and picked it up to look at the box closer. "Effie, what's this?" He asked and turned the front to her.

She sat up taller with a smile on her face. "Oh, it's Skip-Bo. It's some American game that I found at a shop in London. It seemed interesting enough. I know it's not Gobstones or Wizard's Chess, but I think it might be fun." She spoke and a few of the boys nodded while Seamus and Dean kindly declined and ran off up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Lee stuck around and then Ginny came over, wondering what game they were about to start playing.

Euphemia explained the rules to the group and dealt out the cards to everyone. They played through a practice round before getting competitive. The first one to run out of their cards was Ginny, who was smart as ever with her excellent poker face and clever strategy. They played several more rounds and soon enough it came to lights out.

...

The next day, all of the students had their first day of classes. As it was Monday, the Gryffindor's started their days off in Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. After that, they would take a small break before heading down to Care of Magical Creatures and then starting Divination. 

As it was the first day, the teachers ran over the syllabus for the year and Euphemia noticed that she had been able to study up on the topics over the summer and the only one she couldn't really be prepared for was Divination as Trelawney always liked to be a bit unpredictable and changed it up throughout the year, not always following her original lesson plans. This didn't bother many as unpredictability made it more exciting, however, Hermione was always bugged by this.

There were only fifteen minutes left of Divination and they were crystal-gazing. They had practiced this study the year before, but it was brought back as a refresher, and people were having little success. Euphemia had started to see something, but as soon as she started to focus on it, the image would leave her, and she couldn't quite get it back. It looked like some archway, but she couldn't get it to come back to her.

Trelawney ended the class period and all of the students gathered their books and bags before heading toward the Great Hall for dinner. Euphemia found her spot at the Gryffindor table and waited for George to appear. While she waited, she pulled out her herbology textbook and continued some reading. She quickly became engrossed in the fanged geranium and the properties of it. She heard that this was one of the plants covered on their O.W.L's. 

A few minutes later, she felt someone poke her sides. She yelped at the ticklish feeling and arms quickly wrapped around her torso and a pair of lips pressed to her cheek. She turned her head and saw George's red hair pop into view. He pulled his face away a bit to look into her brown eyes. He looked happy and gave her a warm smile which she quickly returned. 

"You scared the devil out of me," she spoke, slightly out of breath from the fright.

He tilted his head. "You were possessed? I had no idea." He joked with her and she tilted her head back with a laugh.

She reached her arm up to ruffle his hair. "Goofball," she said and then leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips.

They pulled apart and George took a seat next to her on the bench. "What are you studying today, love?" He asked and she blushed at the endearing term, her hair turning light pink. He noticed and a small smirk grew on his face before she looked down at the textbook he had pulled towards him.

She cleared her throat. "The fanged geranium, it's just used in simple potions and some food." She said and he nodded, reading through the page before pushing it back towards her.

"Those things have a wicked bite if you don't treat 'em well," he said, speaking from experience.

She chuckled and closed the cover to the textbook, before sticking it back into her bag that was sitting on the ground. They settled down for their meal and continued conversation. There was a buzz going around the hall, chatting about the first day of classes and the Triwizard tournament. With the excitement of the first day, she had almost forgotten about it until Fred and George started conversing about a potion they had concocted at lunch.

"What's this potion you're talking about?" Euphemia asked.

Fred perked up immediately. "It's an age potion, it's supposed to age you up a few years and we're going to use it to try and put our names in the goblet." He looked ecstatic and thrilled about their idea to fool wizarding law.

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work," she said with an amused smile on her face.

George pinched her arm lightly. "And why on earth wouldn't it?" He asked, looking rather cheeky.

"You really think that you can fool an ancient object that has wizarding law protecting it?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Fred and George looked at each with an identical smirk.

"We have high hopes," They said simultaneously. 

She sighed, giving up on her efforts. "Well, if it works, I will give you both a much-earned pat on the back." She said and went back to poking around at her rice pudding. "I suppose we'll have to see after dinner."

They both went back to their chattering and Euphemia sat there in silence, not necessarily listening, but not completely zoned out either.

Her mind wandered back to when she had been crystal-gazing. Euphemia wondered where that archway could be from. She had never seen it in her life before and now she was seeing a random image of it in the wispy white fog of the crystal ball. She wondered why it would be relevant to her and what it could mean in the future. It almost reminded her of a picture she had seen in a muggle history book. It looked similar to Stonehenge, however, this archway was narrower than the block-like ones in the fields of England.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder and she looked over to George. "You okay there, Euphie?" He asked her with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in thought," she said, shaking it off like it was nothing.

He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Are you sure?" He questioned more seriously.

She nodded. "I'm good," she reassured, smiling at him and placing her hand over his and squeezing. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up. He looked around and saw that everyone was starting to get up including the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and interlaced her fingers with George's. He squeezed her hand and they walked out of the hall.

They walked down the halls until they got to the courtyard where there was heavy rain pouring down. The stones of the castle had blocked out the sound of it until they had reached the courtyard. Euphemia picked up her bookbag and held it over her head with one hand. She continued to hold Geroge's hand as they both sprinted across the courtyard to the small hall which held the goblet of fire.

The hall looked a bit dimmer than the great hall and had a tinge of blue from the flames that ascended upwards to the ceiling. She could practically feel George buzzing with excitement and they went to find a seat for a little while as several people made their way to put their names in the goblet. 

There were several students from the seventh year who went ahead and put small pieces of parchment into the blue flames. Cedric, the boy they had traveled to the quidditch world cup with, stepped up next and put his piece of parchment in. His friends whooped in excitement and they walked out of the hall. Several of the younger girls looked on in awe and wonder at the dreamy boy who they seemed to fancy.

George looked over at Fred and they both nodded at each other. Euphemia slapped a hand over her face, knowing that she couldn't say anything that would make them come down from their ridiculous plan.

"Ready George?" Fred asked. His twin nodded.

"Ready Fred?" George asked. Fred nodded.

Euphemia moved down to sit next to Hermione as she was about to watch her boyfriend make an absolutely horrid decision with who-knows-what as the outcome. She knew the potion wasn't going to work.

Hermione looked over to her friend. "What are they planning?" She asked.

"Some aging potion that they made, they think it'll let them past the age line," Euphemia explained in a hushed voice. "I told them that it's not going to work. You should give it a shot," she joked and nudged Hermione's shoulder.

She sighed. "It's not going to work," she called out and Euphemia's eyes widened, not thinking that Hermione was actually going to do it.

Fred sat down and slid up next to her. "Oh yeah? And why's that, Granger?" He asked her.

"There's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself," she said, pointing at the whispy looking circle that surrounded the goblet in the center of the room.

George looked at the bushy-haired girl. "So?"

Hermione sighed again. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an aging potion."

George chuckled and sat down next to Euphemia for a moment. "That's why it's so brilliant," he paused. "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." He said before placing a kiss on Euphemia's cheeks. She blushed as there were several people who had been watching the exchange of words.

"As I said, you'll get a pat on the back from me if it works," Euphemia said and the twins stood back up on the bench before twining their arms together and shooting back the potion.

They jumped inside the age line and stood there for a moment before letting out a victorious cheer. They both step forward and toss their pieces of parchment into the blue flames. The two twins high five and step outside of the circle. Everyone is pleasantly shocked for a moment at their successful potion before the room brightens to a more vibrant blue before two flames chase after the twins, flinging them to the other side of the room.

As the smoke clears away from the two, it is easy to see that both of the twins are growing long white and grey hair along with impressive beards that are just a bit shorter than Dumbledore. Euphemia lets out a small chuckle before walking over to the two boys just as they start tumbling around.

Harry and Ron are cackling at them from the other side of the room, watching them toss around on the floor. Euphemia heads over to split up the fight as it looks like two elderly men having a brawl over some silly cause.

"Alright, break it up you two." She said with amusement lacing her voice.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and got to their feet. She laughed at them once more before grabbing George's hand and pulling him over to the bench she had just been sitting on. She knelt down in front of him with a smile on her face and pushed the overgrown white hair behind his ears and let out a soft chuckle.

"It's not a bad look honestly if you did a little grooming," Euphemia joked with him. He pouted, but a small smile grew on his face at her comment.

She leaned forward more and ran her hands over his face gently, like fluttering butterflies and a sort of sparkle flurried around his face before revealing a normal-looking George. His red hair had grown into a longer hairstyle over the summer, just an inch or two below his ears, but she liked that it had a bit more length.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked shocked as he realized that his appearance was back to its original state. He looked at her with wide eyes. She was just as shocked that it had worked, she was just hoping that it would since she had done it to herself a few times.

"How'd you do that?" George asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure," she responded.

He chuckled. "Well, it was bloody brilliant." He leaned forward, grabbing her face in his hands, and placed his lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. After a few seconds, they heard the large doors to the room open and pulled apart to look at who had just entered. It was Viktor Krum.

He strolled up to the goblet with a serious look on his face and put his name into the flames. Igor gave a hard look to the other students in the room and some of them shrunk back at the intense glare. His teacher left the room and Viktor glanced over in Hermione's direction and gave her a soft smile.

Euphemia turned back to George and he had a wide smile on his face and she tilted her head in confusion. He reached on her side and picked up some of her hair and she turned slightly to see that her hair had turned a bright fuchsia pink. She blushed at the realization and George chuckled.

"Pink is a lovely color for you," he said and kissed her nose. Her blush increased, but she felt warm inside at the small sign of affection.

She got up from the ground and sat down next to George. They stuck around and watched other students enter their names into the goblet and watched as a few others tried to trick their ways around the age line, but failing just as miserably as Fred and George had.

"Are you going to help Fred get back to normal too?" George asked quietly as Fred looked like a chicken running around with his head cut off trying to figure out how to get rid of his white hair and a long beard. 

She chuckled. "No, I think we should let him panic for a little while longer." George let out a laugh and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to try and hold in a louder laugh.

They made their way back up to the common room eventually and Fred was still running around like a chicken with his head cut off. She was just waiting for him to realize that his twin had gone back to normal. 

George sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace while Euphemia ran upstairs to grab her potions textbook. She grabbed it and quickly ran back downstairs, finding George still in the same place. She sat down next to him and pulled her legs onto the couch into a criss-cross position since she had decided upon slacks today instead of a skirt.

She cracked open the textbook and began reading through. George chatted with Lee about quidditch and he idly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and twirled his fingers in her hair. She blushed at first and found it hard to continue studying as his unconscious movement was distracting, but she quickly got over it and was able to read about veritaserum.

Just then, there was a commotion as the portrait hole opened. A still aged looking Fred entered the common room. He looked over to the couch and saw George and Euphemia. He noticed that his twin had been transformed back at some point. He rushed over to the two and Euphemia looked up with a startled expression.

"How did you get turned back? I still look like Uncle Fabian." He spoke with exasperation.

George smirked. "No, you look closer to Granddad."

Euphemia attempted to hide her smile with her textbook, holding it over her mouth. You could still see the smile lines by her eyes, but she attempted nonetheless.

Fred rolled his eyes. "How though?" He asked.

"Ask Effie," he said and gestured his thumb at her.

Euphemia gave him a joking glare and turned back to Fred only to see that he had fallen to his knees in front of her and clasped his hands together in a begging position. Her eyes widened and her smile grew and she let out a small chuckle at the absurd sight.

"Euphemia, please. Help me." He pleaded and she looked on in amusement.

He placed her textbook back in her lap and she tapped a finger to her chin. "What shall I get in return?" She asked, jokingly.

"Next time we go to Hogsmeade, I'll get you something from Zonko's or candy from Honeyduke's?" He suggested.

She thought for a moment and let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose," she said and he instantly looked relieved. 

She leaned forward and motioned him to come forward. She did the same motions and gently ran her fingers over his face. His features quickly turned back into boyish ones. The beard retreated, the white hair turned back to ginger, and the wrinkles smoothed out.

He felt over his face and a bright smile grew there. He stood up and leaned over, grabbing Euphemia's face and planting a kiss on each cheek. She turned bright red just like a tomato and when he pulled back, both George and Fred were laughing. 

"You are a goddess, woman." He spoke before running off with Lee.

George chuckled and leaned over, planting a kiss on lips. "He's right, you are," he spoke and she blushed even harder.

Dear Merlin, what to do with these boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Still contemplating if I want to make this into a story where the main character loves both twins and has a relationship with both or just keep it to George. Let me know what you think!


End file.
